


Little Kitty, All Alone

by Milo_003



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat Blanc isolated, Depression, Explicit Language, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, after Hawk Moth beating the shit out of Chat, before Ladybug arrives, everyone is stone, head voices, prepare to cry, slight humor?, who said I can't add more plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo_003/pseuds/Milo_003
Summary: Little kitty on a roof, all alone. What can go wrong? More like what will go right?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not the best writer, but I'm not a twelve year old doing [Y/N] shit. I was planing on this to be a one-shot, however, You know when you have all your points that you want to be included, yet have no idea how to connect them? Yep. That's me. Have fun reading my craptastic work. 
> 
> THANK YOU Tili44 FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA!

Love.

  
  
  


One word that is delicate, strong, can tear down walls or leave gaping trenches, caused it all.

  
  
  
  


The love from an incredible partner. The love from a husband that just won't let go. The love that divided son and father.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My Lady… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I’m sorry… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


White light stormed over the whole of Paris. The light shot up in a wide column of destruction, heading straight for the moon, toppling over the Eiffel Tower on its way. A tremendous thump and crack split the moon in two and left an enormous creator. The sound traveled down and echoed through the white washed streets of Pari.

For a moment, everything went silent. An eerie, still quiet. Chat Blanc stood up and locked eyes with his princess, his lady, his love; her stone body almost breaking by her last act of saving her kitty.

But just for a moment.

  
  


Water seeped it’s way up from the oceans and soon drowned French country sides and concrete jungles. Crashing down avenues and boulevards, the ocean water became a tidal wave. It swept Chat off his feet. He tumbled with the flow, frantically reaching out for anything.

A metal rod poke out from the broken monument. Grabbing a hold with one hand, Chat did his best to pull himself to the surface. Though, the current was stronger. The salty water whisked Chat from his hold. He fought with the stream once again, tossing and turning until he smacked, head first, right into a beam.

  
  


Knocked unconscious, Chat Blanc flowed with the water, gradually floating up though the blue. Lady Luck was still on his side, despite his destructive nature.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Days, weeks, minutes. It could have been months before the white cat woke up. There was no way of telling.

Slowly, very slowly, Chat Blanc opened his eyes to the bright sky above. He hissed and shut them. If he can’t see where he is, then he’ll feel.

But there was nothing  _ to _ feel. There was nothing but the taste of salt on his tongue and the lightness of his body; floating.

Daring to face the brightness, he squinted, prepared to adjust his sensitive eyes. However, the light no longer blinded him. If anything, ease washed over Chat’s body and mind. The eerie stillness comforted him along with the cold, open ocean below.

“It might just be the Akuma,” he whispered, “but this would be the perfect place to live with my princess. No one to bother us, hate us, separate us… 

_ _But you killed her. _

_ ~Hawkmoth akumatized and took advantage of you. It’s not your fault. _

_ _You should have listened to your father. He’s right. You're wrong. _

_ ~Your father CHOSE to beat you and use your feelings for his own advantage. He CHOSE to do such unforgivable actions. It’s not your fault. _

“SHUT UP!” Chat yelled, now treading water. “I finally had my head cleared and you two had to fuck it up!”

_ _The black pussy cat started it. _

~ _ Shut it you white mistake. _

Chat Blanc ignored the voices and took in the scenery. The current washed him all the way to the news tower. Nearly half of the building was now submerged beneath the dark blue; the top half white washed along with everything else. Something about it just felt right. A memory tugged at Chat’s broken heart. Was it his princess’ first public appearance with him on the red carpet, or one long forgotten? Either way, he couldn’t help but swim up to a shattered window and climb through.

Chat walked around, looking at the chairs, papers, and glass that scattered themselves around the floor. Desks were left asque and out of place, but there was something familiar about the room. Chat winced in pain as his head began to throb. He stumbled backwards, tripped over a chair, fell on his back, and hit his head. 

“FUCK!” Chat sat up and rubbed the little bump forming beneath his white hair.

_ _This wouldn’t be happening if Marinette was still here. But there's a way to be with her again. Just end this life and join her in the next. _

Chat Blanc removed his hand from his head and looked at it.

_ _One flick of your hand and this will all be over. _

He stared, studying his hand. White, sharp claws. Palm, big enough to hold a bright light the size of his heart. No. He didn’t have a heart anymore. Hearts held love. Love is dangerous. Much too dangerous.

_ ~Don’t listen to that part of yourself. What would Marinette think if she were here? _

“She isn’t here. I killed her. We can be together again. I-”

_ *Adrien…  _ A new, feminine voice called.

“no. No. NO! No more voices! Stop mimicking her!” he screamed, backing into a desk.

Across the room, a door clicked shut, paralyzing Chat in place. Soft footsteps made him look over the edge of the desk, but no one was there. A quiet murmur drew his attention to a desk in the corner. Again, no one was there. 

“I’m hearing things.”

_ ~Stay. There's a reason for everything. _

_ _Go. Finish what you started and end everything on this wretched planet. _

_ ~You felt the pull. Stay. _

“Fuck off!” Chat yelled, pressing his gloved hands into his eyes. “You’re putting things in my head!”

The murmur started up again, becoming more like a whisper. Closer and louder it got, rickashaying between Chat’s ears. 

* _ Adrien… Please…  _>

Chat stood up screaming.

“NO!”

A ghost finger caressed his cheek, picking up a fallen tear that Chat didn’t know he had shed.. The touch lured him away from the potential break down and into the faintly warm touch.

_ *Listen… watch… remember…  _

As soon as it came, the voice and finger left.

“Mari?” he breathed.

Before he could collect himself, quiet whispering spoke behind him.

Chat glanced over to the now unbroken windows, clean workroom, and a faded Marinette standing where the whispering once was.

“I’m hallucinating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated :)
> 
> This Bitch OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m hallucinating,” Chat Blanc whispered, staring at the outline of his princess.

“...it was a turtle,” she said. “I saw it earlier when we were calling for help.”

Adrien faded in next to her saying, “You left a message for yourself.”

Chat Blanc raised his white clawed hands to his hair, ruffling his already messy do, saying, “This has never happened before. This isn’t right. I hit my head too many times. I’m dreaming.”

_ ~Remember what she said. You have to remember. _

Marinette’s faded voice brought Chat out of his mind. “A power called Lucky Charm? Ahh!? A teapot? What am I supposed to do with this?”

The visions faded to let another lost memory take its place.

“Just leave this to Ladybug!”

The blurry girl ran to the emergency staircase, disappearing through the closed door.

Chat focused his attention on the Adrien left in her wake.

“There’s no doubt about it, I will always love that girl.”

Finally, Adrien blurred out of focus, leaving Chat Blanc alone.

“When.. did this happen?” Chat said to himself.

Chat stared at the place his lady disappeared into thin air.

“Nothing makes sense.” He looked up to the ceiling, arms open. “Come on Mari! I know your still here, fucking with my head!”

Silence was the only response.

“God damn it! Show yourself or I just might end this all!” Chat Blanc yelled, two palm sized balls of white light hovering in his outstretched hands. 

A door behind slammed shut, causing Chat to extinguish the light and flick his head to the source, ears twitching.

A pinkish mist flooded in from the cracks in the closed door. It swung up in a darkening pink with lighter fog swirling around it. The figure floated for a moment before moving along through the door.

Chat followed the misty figure up the stairwell to the rooftop access door. The mist passed through and he opened it, never a step behind. The pink led him to a purple fog hovering in the center with an ominous purple ball floating above their heads. A muffled conversation started up along with dashes of red and purple light bouncing around one another. They seemed to dance around each other: one lunging forward while the other falls back then counters, causing the first to do the same. 

Chat couldn’t help but stare. Little by little his head began to throb and the haze in his mind began to clear.

After a couple moments, a black light entered the dance, helping the red. Once again the dance commenced, soon ending in a clash of colors. The purple figure evaporated, leaving orange and green in its place. 

  


The light show might have been vague, but it was enough to let Chat’s memory creep back in. Once fully aware of what happened, Chat Blanc began to cry. He fell to the ground and weeped.

“We- we knew.. We could have been happy together sooner. This wouldn’t have ever happened.”

_ ~That's not what we're trying to show you, kid- _

“Don’t talk to me like I’m still Adrien!” he cried. “I’m Chat Blanc, all alone, without my lady.. without anyone…. That’s right.. They’re all dead, gone, reduced to crumbling stone figures of themselves. So what’s stopping me?”

Chat Blanc raised his right hand and gazed at it. 

“Everyone else is gone. Why make me suffer if I could easily join them?”

_ ~Kid, this isn’t like you. Maybe- _

“No more maybes or ifs. I can’t be happy without my princess.. my lady.. my Marinette,” Chat said, letting a white light engulf his hand. “I’m nothing without her.”

Chat’s head started throbbing uncontrollably. He tried his best to ignore it but it became too much, causing him to stumble to the ground and the light to go out.

_ ~Damn it, Adrien! I’m not losing another Chat like this! _

Chat grasped his head as the voice got louder and more familiar.

_ ~Get a hold of yourself! This is not the end for you! Just shut up and don’t do anything rash for five minutes! Ladybug will come, she has to. _

Chat Blanc perked up at the mention of her name.

“Ladybug…? But she’s gone. She won't come back.”

_ ~Look into your heart. I know you can still feel her. She will come back. Stay calm until then kid, okay? _

Chat Blanc took a moment and listened. Focusing, he felt a single string tug at his heart.

“She is,” he breathed. 

_ -No. No! One string is only a flicker of hope you’re trying to keep. That bitch is NEVER coming back! SHE’S DEAD! _

Chat shuddered and started second guessing himself.

_ ~Look what you did, you stupid cat! _

_ -It’s true! Neither Ladybug or Marinette will come back. They’re both dead! _

_ ~Still, even the faintest flicker of hope can fan into a bonfire. _

_ -Or burn out in a puff of smoke. _

“Enough!” Chat Blanc yelled. “Marinette is still here. It’s faint, but I can still feel her.”

He stood up and wobbled on his legs as his vision became blurry. Chat steadied himself with the help of his baton. Smiling, he said, “We can finally be together.” 

Those few words put pep back into the akumatized black cat holder’s step. 

“We can finally be together,” he repeated joyfully.

He let his mind go and bounded around the rooftop, too excited to stay still. His head still stung but Chat ignored it. 

“She’s coming, she’s coming, she’s coming!” Chat shouted, while bouncing around the roof. Then, he suddenly came to a halt, looking out at the empty sea before him. “But once she’s here, we need a house, a family. We need a world just like this with everything we need. But how?” he questioned. 

Chat Blanc paced back and forth, trying his hardest to think of a solution. He fiddled with his hands and looked down upon them. His gaze landed on the white ring that shined in the blue light of the sky.

“I know, we’ll combine miraculous’ and that will fix it. Anything is worth it as long as I’ll be with my lady.”

Chat stepped on the edge of the building, looking out at the desolate landscape. He sat down and dangled his legs off the side. 

  


No breeze ruffled his hair. No sound came from the broken city. No darkness showed itself in the bright sky. 

  


“It’s purrfect,” he whispered.

  


At least it will be. Once his lady gets here, it will.

  
  


“Little kitty on a roof, All alone, Without his lady,” Chat Blanc sang.

  


“Ch-Chat Noir?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, you all know what happens next. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think: constructive criticism (or just criticism) is welcome. You have no idea how good it feels to get a comment even if its just a smiley face. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> This Bitch OUT!


End file.
